Battlefield: A Common Enemy
Battlefield: A Common Enemy (also called Medal of Honor: A Common Enemy and abbreviated as BF ACE and MoH ACE) is a first-person shooter video game developed in a collaboration effort by Danger Close Games and EA Digital Illusions CE (DICE), and published by Electronic Arts. The game was released in North America on 30 October 2022 and in Europe on 31 October 2022 for iOS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox 360. Prequels Battlefield: A Common Enemy has two prequels, Battlefield: America Under Siege and Medal of Honor: Foreign Uprising. DICE and Danger Close respectively developed the games to create a new game in a collaboration effort. In Battlefield: America Under Siege, the game mostly focused on domestic events in the United States, but in Medal of Honor: Foreign Uprising, the game focused on preventing communist terrorist organizations from overthrowing governments worldwide. Single-player Missions # Operation Anti-Biomass # Conspiracy Theory Part 1 # Conspiracy Theory Part 2 # Operation Novosibirsk # Dual Operation # M16A4 Sierra # Operation Kibbutz Gameplay overview Love Redemption Revenge Characters Plot The plot of Battlefield: A Common Enemy added more description and was made to look more like a movie. Each mission does not take place until a few minutes of video, that is, if scenes are not skipped. The game focuses on Cutter trying to locate Isaac Schmidt, preventing the impending biological warfare that would take the lives of many, and investigating a possible global conspiracy that could be the reason behind the possible extinction of the human race and all existence on Earth. In Battlefield: A Common Enemy, the game is about "connecting the dots" and finding links between Schmidt, the impending biological warfare, and the mysterious conspiracy. Opening scene Continuing the story, a nuclear bomb detonates in the distance with Cutter and Antonov's squads and thousands of people watching. Shortly, CNN is covering the explosion as people around the world watches in horror. Moments later, two other nuclear bombs detonate in London and Moscow. Back in Washington, D.C., the two squads and thousands of people are shocked in silence. Then, back to CNN, information is unveiled as the three nuclear bombs targeted the headquarters of the CIA in Langley, the MI6 in London, and the FSB and GRU in Moscow. The explosion in Langley destroyed the George Bush Center for Intelligence (CIA) and the Pentagon. And in London and Moscow, the MI6, FSB, and GRU headquarters' are destroyed. The culprit is Isaac Schmidt, who was believed to be dead after Dmitri Buzinsky shot him in Shanghai. However, in a video, he states that the shot only grazed him and that the explosions destroyed the United States, United Kingdom, and Russia's top intelligence agencies, thus "crippling" them. A few hours later, a large squad, called Special Operations Squad (SOS), is formed combining Cutter's and Antonov's squads with a squad from United Kingdom that was led by Sydney Sinclair. Cutter, Davids, and Miller are transferred to the Marine Special Operations Regiment (MSOR), since they were qualified and because of their experiences in the military. All three of them attained the rank of Gunnery Sergeant, with Cutter being the first. Re-configuring the unified squad, only eight men are part of the SOS: Antonov, Buzinsky, Chernyshyov, Cutter, Davids, Miller, Sinclair, and Williams. Communist-controlled Middle East With the al-Qaeda and other terrorist organizations being heavily suppressed by the new communist-controlled governments and militaries, American redeployment in the Middle East has become almost impossible with China defending the region. After the American military left the Middle East in 2014, the United States has become vulnerable, especially after the nuclear event in Langley. Because of such, Iran, Israel and the United States have called for a treaty to work together against the communists. Organizations worldwide, such as the European Union and the United Nations, have declared a global effort to taking down the communists. The SOS is deployed to Jerusalem to oversee that a treaty is made between the United States and Israel with Iran. Iran starts with its propositions by wanting the United States and Israel to support their nuclear program, but Cutter speaks up saying that the people of the communist nations are not the enemy and that such genocide would be unlawful. Shortly, the SOS has new members and is divided into three squads, SOS1, SOS2, and SOS3. The squads are divided so that there is one GRU operative, one US marine, one US Navy SEAL, and one SAS operative. Three US Navy SEALs: Preacher, Stump, and Voodoo are added to the SOS. a In Jerusalem, Cutter and Preacher get to know each other, learning that they both lost a squadmate to an antagonist (Preacher: Sad-al-Din killed Mother; Cutter: Isaac Schmidt killed Jennifer Miller); Cutter mentions seeing Sad-al-Din at Guantanamo with bruises all over his face. They soon change the subject by referring to the NBA. Preacher states that he is looking forward to the Miami Heat winning the Finals, but Cutter says that the Los Angeles Lakers will win. They then get the rest of the SOS involved and decides to have a game of basketball to see who will win in the NBA Finals. However, in the middle of the game, when Cutter was going for a dunk, a bullet pops the basketball, thus initiating the first mission, Operation Anti-Biomass. Up in the sky, an American Boeing F/A-XX (nicknamed NexGen) sees a massive horde of Communist soldiers heading straight for Jerusalem. The F/A-XX pilot notifies every base to evacuate Jerusalem and board several naval ships in the Mediterranean Sea. The pilot then states that the Chemical Weapons Convention agreement of 1993 has been officially terminated. On the way to the Mediterranean, the SOS squads take down several enemy vehicles. Cutter, having disabled and destroyed several enemy vehicles, switches places with Sinclair and takes the wheel. He evades several enemy positions and makes it to the USS George H.W. Bush. Moments later, all three SOS squads are notified that Jerusalem was gassed with a biochemical weapon known as Anti-biomass Quebec (ABM Q). Appalled by this, Cutter makes an outburst stating, "We can't be doing this, we can't make them suffer. It's hypocritical of us to do this. When they killed millions with those nuclear bombs, it was an instant death for civilians, but when you gassed them, it took seconds longer for people to die. We can't play as Hitler." He then asks who is with him, but no one sides with Cutter. Later, at the Balearic Islands of Spain, Miller asks Cutter why he felt shocked about the ABM Q being dumped over Jerusalem. Cutter states that he had Canadian and Soviet family members who fought during World War II who were thrown into the gas chambers of Nazi Germany. He also stated that his two grandfathers met at a Nazi concentration camp. Cutter then says, "I felt sorry for the Jewish, but I felt also felt sorry for the POW's. Biological warfare should be on the way out." Miller then tells Cutter about ABM Q, "Cutter, the reason why ABM Q exists is because the democratic members of the United Nations sanctioned its creation." Cutter then tells Miller that the UN would never sanction such a thing, especially those democratic nations. Miller then agrees stating that there is something wrong between the leaders of the world. Investigating the conspiracy Cutter got all three SOS squads to partake in a private meeting where they conversed about a possible conspiracy between global leaders. Cutter then has a flashback, remembering when he shook Mitt Romney's hand shortly before he was elected President, Romney used his right hand, but when Cutter was awarded the Medal of Honor, Romney shook Cutter's hand with his left. Buzinsky then recalls Dmitry Medvedev putting a hand on his shoulder as they were shaking hands after the Russian presidential election of 2018, but Medvedev did not place a hand over Buzinsky's shoulder when he was awarded the honorary title as the Hero of the Russian Federation. Voodoo then says that if Romney and Medvedev are not who they actually are, then two of the world's superpowers are in the control of two men who are either working together or are working for someone or something much larger. The mission, Conspiracy Theory Part 1 is then initiated in Saint Petersburg, the new de facto capital of Russia. With binoculars, Antonov follows President Medvedev's every movement, and on foot, Cutter and Preacher are following him. Soon, in the capitol building, SOS1 sneak in the building through the vents, unseen. In Medvedev's office, SOS1 sees him speaking with Romney. Then, Schmidt enters the room too SOS1's surprise. Cutter then gets a camera out to record them speaking. A security guard then comes in to notify the three that there has been a security breach, referring to SOS1. SOS1 then has to fight their way out of the building, while also trying to capture Medvedev, Romney, and Schmidt. However, to SOS2 and 3's dismay, SOS1 is surrounded and captured once they make it out of the building, thus moving on to Part 2. SOS1 is sent to the Solovki prison camp, which was reopened in 2019. The squad demands to know what happened to the real Presidents of Russia and the United States and Schmidt stated that they were the first test subjects of the ABM Q gas. Cutter then yells at Schmidt, grumbling that "Romney was the best president since Ronald Reagan and George W. Bush." SOS1 is then lined up to enter the ABM Q gas chamber and Schmidt deliberately decides that they should fall one by one. The first to enter the gas chamber is Sinclair. Now, SOS1 has seen the effects of SOS1 firsthand. Schmidt announces as Sinclair reacts to the gas, "Once the subject has come in contact with the gas, whether it is by inhalation, skin contact, or both, the subject's skin starts burning, accompanied by the sensation of loss of breath. Then, the subject's internal organs begin deteriorating. The skin then starts to swell as if it came in contact with anthrax, and darkens due to massive amounts of body tissue dying. By then, most of the subjects organs are dead, which leads to the organism's death." Now Cutter is next in line, but SOS2, SOS3, and an international army shows up to rescue SOS1. Before Cutter could be gassed, they were saved. However, after chasing Schmidt, he manages to escape. Global search effort After Schmidt's escape, the democratic world has lost all traces of ABM Q, after Communist spies destroyed all of its factories. In a meeting, Cutter tells all of SOS that Schmidt gassed Medvedev and Romney, but states that he does not believe Schmidt, "Schmidt wouldn't kill the two, because he knows that the two presidents are valuable assets for information." Cutter then proposes that Schmidt might be located somewhere on the Asian side of Russia, possibly alongside the Ob River; Operation Novosibirsk then initiates. At night, all three SOS squads are deployed on the outskirts of Novosibirsk. The three squads split up, centering the mission around SOS1. SOS1 breaks in an apartment building that harbors members of the Russian Mafia. The squad then scavenges for weapons and ammunition to use against the highly-trained Communist military police (CMP). In the apartment building, the squad then gears up by putting on Hazmat suits. For 13 hours, the squad awaited for further instructions as several thousand international soldiers, who are now known as the United Nations Defense Forces (UNDF), were deployed to Novosibirsk. Soon, the whole city of Novosibirsk is gassed with ABM Q. A projected 1.5 million was lost because of the biochemical weapon. A battle then breaks out between the Communists and the United Nations in the city. In the violence, SOS manages to capture one Dimitri Ivanovski, who has information about Schmidt, which leads to the next mission, Dual Operation. In Darwin, Australia, Cutter interrogates Ivanovski about the whereabouts of Schmidt and any ABM Q cache. However, in the middle of the interrogation, Cutter is notified that Iran has been conquered by the communists. Cutter then proceeds to brutally beat Ivanovski up and play mind games with him. Ivanovski then gives up telling Cutter that Schmidt is living in Cairo, Egypt. He also gives away all of the locations of ABM Q caches; the largest cache is located in Beringovsky of the Chukotka Autonomous Okrug of Russia. As a result, SOS1 is sent to Cairo, while SOS2 and 3 are sent to Beringovsky. The two events occur simultaneously. The mission starts with SOS2 and 3 in Beringovsky. The two squads infiltrate the ABM Q compound in Hazmat suits and places explosives in the building, but as they make it to the gas chambers, they see a live and well Jennifer Cutter in one of the chambers with a baby. Miller is very surprised and joyful as her sister is alive. Jennifer tells him that Schmidt deliberately grazed her head with the bullet and sent her to the Beringovsky detention camp. SOS then gets Jennifer geared up with a leftover Russian protective suit. To identify her, they use spray paint to put a red circle on the front and back of the suit and arm her with an AK-12. However, Jennifer's baby, who is her and Victor Cutter's son, is left unprotected, which forces the SOS to get out of the compound as fast as possible, but the mission then switches over to Cairo. SOS1 has been inserted in the middle of the night in the streets of Cairo with night-vision goggles. The squad searches door-to-door for Schmidt, while trying not to break stealth. Once finished with the first neighborhood, they hot-wire a vehicle and drive to Downtown Cairo. Once they are in Downtown Cairo, they see overwhelming amounts of Communist propaganda, including images of Vladimir Lenin. The former National Anthem of the Soviet Union is playing in the city. However, as SOS1 is driving through the city, a bomb detonates below them in the Cairo Metro, which was triggered by Islamic terrorist opposition. SOS1 manages to survive the explosion and gets their weapons out. On foot, SOS1 goes to Tahrir Square, where the CMP is stationed and starts a firefight which becomes televised shortly after its initiation. Switching back to Beringovsky, SOS2 and 3 fight their way out of the compound and detonates the explosives, thus destroying the ABM Q cache. The two squads must then make their way to the LZ, which they do. Switching over to Egypt, SOS1 enters The Mogamma to find Schmidt, but ends up finding a PETN cache instead of Schmidt. The three squads go back to Darwin and Cutter finally meets his wife again and meets his son, Winston Churchill Cutter, for the first time; he is only a few months old. Cutter once again interrogates Ivanovski in Darwin, who continuously states that he does not know where Schmidt is. However, Ivanovski gives up another location: Freetown, Sierra Leone. Cutter then comes out of the interrogation room saying that it is time for him to finally use the developmental M16A4S (also known as the M16A4 "Sierra"), thus initiating the mission of the same name. All three squads of the SOS are deployed in one group to Freetown, which is observing rainfall. The squads have doubt that Schmidt is in Freetown and believe that Ivanovski is just sending them on a "wild goose chase." After fighting their way through several firefights, the SOS actually manages to find and capture Isaac Schmidt. Due to the weather, the LZ was relocated farther east. Schmidt tries to escape multiple times, resulting in Cutter deliberately knocking him unconscious. The SOS soon makes it to the LZ with Schmidt and heads for Darwin. At Darwin, tests reveal that the person the SOS captured was actually Isaac's twin brother, Frederick Schmidt. Cutter then proceeds to interrogate Schmidt about the whereabouts of his brother. However, Antonov tells Cutter to come back. The squad located a ship just off the coast of Venezuela, which is seen holding massive amounts of nuclear bombs, ABM Q, and Isaac Schmidt. The mission, Operation Kibbutz is initiated. Co-op campaign Multiplayer Classes There are four playable classes in the game. Weapons Vehicles Game modes Conquest Conquest Assault Conquest Domination Rush Squad Rush Team Rush Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Close Quarters Gun Master Scavenger Capture the Flag Tank Superiority Ranks and unlocks Assignments Factions New features Open beta Glitches and bugs Campaign Co-op Multiplayer Editions Developer's Tools Limited Edition Premium Edition Downloadable content Exclusive pre-orders Expansion packs Marketing Criticism Soundtrack Novel Reception Critical reception Sales and revenue Other responses Accolades Trivia External links * [http://www.battlefield.com/ Official Battlefield website] Category:Games